


Dean's Life is an After-School Special

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, katie's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel is a teenaged boy and Dean has to coax Sam out of a bathroom stall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Life is an After-School Special

So, basically, Sam and Gabriel had been hooking up since the whole saga when the archangel had dumped the Winchesters in TV Land.

Now, said archangel and hunter liked to pretend that the their hooking up wasn’t painfully obvious so, to preserve their pride, Dean hadn’t said anything about it. He couldn’t help but feel slightly offended by the fact that they thought he was oblivious though because, come on, did they actually think he was that stupid? Sam wasn’t exactly  _small_ , and the bedsprings in Sam’s mattress weren’t exactly  _quiet_ , and did they  _really_  believe that Dean would buy the, “Oh, by the way, Gabriel just dropped in for breakfast!” excuse  _every single goddamn morning_?

Even  _Cas_  had noticed that Gabriel and Sam were acting weirdly. When Cas had inquired about the pair’s relationship, Dean had, like the freakin’  _amazing_  brother he was, told the angel to just drop it. Cas, of course, had listened.

But now, as Dean, Sam and Gabriel sat around the cheap plastic table in the cheap plastic diner sipping beer from cheap plastic cups, Dean’s patience had been worn down to the width of an ant’s eyelash.

He was sandwiched between the pair, all three men on one booth couch because every other option resulted in Sam and Gabe either sitting next to or opposite each other—which, of course, was totally out of the question for two guys who had a Purely Platonic Relationship.

Gabriel was currently flirting with a waitress. This was a bad thing for two reasons: one, Dean had had his eye on the waitress because she was actually pretty damn smokin’, and two, Sam was now sulking and glaring out the window.

Gabriel made a hooking motion with his finger, beckoning the waitress closer; as he whispered something in her ear, Dean saw her face turn bright pink. She giggled, trying to hide her profuse blush. To Dean’s dismay, Sam looked over just in time to see this.

Muttering something about going to the bathroom, Sam got to his feet and hopped over the back of the couch. Dean had to lean right into Gabriel to avoid being kicked in the face; at this, Gabriel made some comment along the lines of, “Whoa there, Deano, cool it with the PDA”, but Dean wasn’t listening.

“Is he okay?” the waitress asked  once Sam had disappeared around the corner. She had one of those high, quavery voices that fell beyond the border of cute and was simply annoying instead. Dean suddenly couldn’t remember why he’d found her attractive.

Gabriel’s golden gaze was fixed on the hallway Sam had walked down. His eyes were unreadable until he turned them back on the waitress with one of his trademark smirks. “I’m sure he’s fine. Now, where were we?”

Dean turned to look at Gabriel so quickly he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “Really?” he asked. “That’s it? You’re not gonna go after him?”

“Well, Deano, despite what you may think, Sam  _is_  a big boy. I’m pretty sure he can go to the little man’s room without my assistance—”

“Save it,” Dean said, noticing the expression that flashed across Gabriel’s face. He couldn’t read it; it was gone as quickly as it had come. But something definitely had disrupted the easygoing, amused look he’d had before. “Just—Just know you’re an asshole, okay?”

Gabriel protested, but Dean paid him no mind as he got to his feet and walked after Sam. No one was in the bathroom, thank god, except for someone who had shut himself in one of the stalls. The brown combat boots that peeked out at Dean from beneath the door told him exactly who it was.

 _Christ_ , Dean thought.  _My life is a friggin’ after-school special._  With a sigh, he walked over to the stall and leaned against the door, knocking lightly.

“Occupied,” came the mumbled response.

“Sammy, lemme tell you a story,” Dean said.

“Dean, I need to use the toilet. Can this wait?”

“No. Okay. Story time. Listen, when I was seventeen or eighteen, I really liked this chick. She was beautiful, Sammy, I swear—with dark hair and these piercing blue eyes. She was sweet and smart to boot. I could barely think straight around her. But the problem came when I started worrying about coming off as clingy. So I did what any teenaged boy would and turned into the world’s biggest dumbass by flirting with every girl in sight, just to prove that I didn’t like her all that much.”

He glanced behind himself at the stall door, reading one of the messages scrawled there.

_Call Tracy at 202-555-0121 for free…_

Dean stopped reading.

“Anyway,” continued Dean, “I hurt her. I didn’t mean to, but I ended up hurting her real bad. To the point that she walked out one evening when we were on a date and hid in a bathroom stall.”

“What did you do?” Sam asked quietly after a moment.

The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “I did nothing, Sammy. I was too stunned to do anything. What  _she_  did is what counts—which was dry her eyes, march back out to me and slap me so hard that my ears rang. Then she told me I was a dick and, if I wanted anything more to do with her, I’d have to clean up my act.” He stepped back to stand facing the stall’s door. “You think you can do the same thing?”

There were a couple moments of silence and, for a second, Dean was worried Sam wouldn’t come out. But then the door opened to reveal Sam standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets and wearing an awkwardly grateful smile.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I think I can.” He walked out the stall, pausing at the bathroom’s door. “Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah, little brother?”

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, twerp.”

Sam huffed out a laugh and left the bathroom.

Dean stayed there for ten minutes, reading the graffiti that covered the bathroom like wallpaper. After seeing some poor girl being labelled a slut a total of fifteen times, he lost interest in this and finally walked out. The sight that met him had him choking back laughter.

The waitress from earlier was staring out the window, her bright red lips parted in a perfect ‘o’, at a pair of men. One was tall, dwarfing his already-short partner, and they were currently kissing with an intensity that caused more than a few passers-by to raise their eyebrows.

Dean walked over to the waitress and tapped her shoulder. “Sorry to disturb you…” He glanced at her name tag, “…Lily, but d’you mind telling me what happened with those two?” Dean gestured toward Sam and Gabriel.   
Lily looked at him, her blue eyes wide. “Well, the taller one came out here and called Gabriel a dick. Then he grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and yanked him outside, and they seemed to argue for a bit. And then they started kissing.”

“Oh,” Dean replied, turning his gaze back on the pair. “Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“You think?”

“Trust me, I know.”


End file.
